leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW093
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=川田武範 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW091-BW100| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! (Japanese: 別れと出会いのジュニアカップ！ The Junior Cup of Farewells and Meetings!) is the 93rd episode of the , and the 750th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 6, 2012 and in the United States on December 22, 2012. Blurb With his victory at the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, Trip has earned the privilege of battling Alder, the Champion of the Unova region! He and his Serperior have a clever strategy against Alder’s Bouffalant—but Alder’s experience and skill are overwhelming, and Trip is defeated. Some sage advice from Alder resonates with the young Trainer, though, and as he says goodbye to our heroes, he seems much calmer and happier as a result. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Dawn are still marveling at this surprising change when they encounter a young and rather frantic Trainer named Cameron, who hopes to be the first one in line for the Junior Cup! Ash has to tell him that he’s too late, and after a moment of frustration, Cameron and his Riolu dash off in search of Alder’s autograph. Our heroes head back to Cynthia’s house, where Dawn tells them it’s almost time for her to go. She and Piplup are headed to the Johto region to participate in the famed Wallace Cup Contest, and they’re planning to draw on their experiences in Unova for some exciting new Contest moves. But before she leaves, Ash challenges Dawn to a battle! He chooses Pikachu, of course, and she calls on her Quilava. The two seem evenly matched, battling back and forth with some surprising strategies, and finally Cynthia declares the battle a draw. She compliments the skill of both Trainers and the many things they’ve learned on their journeys, and Ash and Dawn are excited to get such praise from a Champion! They say their goodbyes, and just as Dawn’s plane is taking off for Blackthorn City, the frantic Cameron shows up again—just barely missing the flight. This turns out to be a good thing, though, because he intends to compete in the Unova League—which is not, in fact, being held in the Johto region. He proudly shows off his badge case, with its seven shiny Gym badges, and has a moment of panic when Ash points out that he’s missing one! Cameron decides to challenge the nearest Gym so he can get his eighth badge as quickly as possible, and he’s about to head off to Humilau City when Ash asks if he can tag along to watch the battle! Meanwhile, Team Rocket’s Dr. Zager has been analyzing Meloetta’s song and gathering data from it, while Jessie and James are preparing to enter a mysterious underwater ruin as Meowth monitors them from a submarine. What could they be up to? Plot The between Alder's , and Trip's Serperior begins with . Alder tells Bouffalant to rush toward Serperior, but Solar Beam is dispelled upon striking Bouffalant. Trip states that Bouffalant's Ability is , and Cilan wonders why he used a move when he knew it would not work on Bouffalant. Alder confirms the Ability and states that Grass-type attacks increase power instead of doing damage. Alder goes on to say that Bouffalant is unstoppable at this point, but Trip claims he will prove him wrong and that he is more powerful than Alder. Alder tells him to take his best shot to prove it. Frustrated, Trip orders , which hits Bouffalant's afro, but it is once again unfazed. Alder tells Trip to show him what else he has got. Serperior uses to lower Bouffalant's defense, then jumps into the air and attacks with Dragon Tail. In his mind, Trip states that his strategy was to purposely activate Sap Sipper so that Alder and Bouffalant would let their guard down. Though Serperior is airborne, Dragon Tail strategically hits Bouffalant's unprotected underside, knocking it away. However Bouffalant lands on its feet, surprisingly unscathed by the attacks. Alder commends the power, speed, and strategy Trip used, but notes that though they would take out a normal Pokémon, Trip is fighting a champion. Alder orders and Bouffalant charges forward. Trip desperately tells Serperior to dodge, but Serperior is struck and knocked out, giving Alder the win. notes that Alder fights differently from Cynthia, and says he has a bold and aggressive style. Alder congratulates his Bouffalant as it happily licks his face. Trip approaches Alder to ask what he did wrong for Alder to beat him so easily, and the champion replies that he had not done anything. Alder asks a confused Trip if he has any respect for him at all, and that he needs to think about what he has learned. Alder then asks him if he cares for Serperior. Trip is surprised, but before he can respond, Alder tells him that Serperior obviously cares very much for him and that he needs to feel that bond. Trip replies that he does, and Alder responds that that is probably where his strength lies. Trip asks Alder if they can battle next time they meet, and Alder replies that he would love to. Freddy O'Martian announces the end of the tournament, and Georgia tells Iris that she is going to train harder to defeat Dragonite. Burgundy tells Cilan that she was glad to see that they both lost, and that she would not miss a chance to see Cilan lose. Dawn and spot Trip, so and Ash rush forward. Ash says that Alder was amazing, and Trip agrees, adding that he and Ash will meet again at the Unova League. notes that Trip seems different, and Cilan comments that he is sure to come back stronger. After Ash promises to train harder, appears, looking happy. She disappears when a boy and a Pokémon rush to the scene, the boy introducing himself as . He exclaims that they are glad they were not the first ones here, then becomes fascinated with Ash's Pikachu. He tries to identify it with his Pokédex, but ends up pulling out a television remote instead before grabbing the correct device. Ash asks if he has never seen a Pikachu before, and Iris wonders what Cameron's Pokémon is until Dawn identifies it as . Cameron is disappointed that he is not the first to arrive for the Junior Cup, which he thinks starts the next day. Ash tells him that it is already over, and the group shows him their entry prizes. He becomes even more disappointed, lamenting that this sort of thing happens to him quite often. He realizes that Alder must still be around and rushes to go find him and get his autograph. As Cameron rushes into the arena, a camera hovers behind a bush, watching the group. It belongs to , who are tracking Meloetta. pilots a submarine through the opening of an underwater tunnel that Jessie and James have managed to open. Ash and his friends are seen arriving at Cynthia's house, and Meloetta sings towards the sea. Iris wonders why, and Cilan suggests that the sea is its home. The camera continues to watch them and record data on Meloetta. Dawn says that it is time for her and to be on their way, and are heading to the Wallace Cup in Johto. Before she leaves, Ash challenges her to a battle, which she accepts. Ash decides to use Pikachu, and Piplup want to battle, but Dawn instead sends out , as Pikachu's attacks would be super effective against Piplup. Ash starts out with Pikachu's , and Quilava responds with a and , both of which Pikachu dodges. Quilava counters Pikachu's with a , and Iris notes how tense the battle is. Cilan says it must be because they know each other so well. Quilava uses , which Pikachu clears with . Ash has Pikachu use , but Quilava's Flamethrower counters it and lands a hit. Cilan comments that he has never seen somebody use Flamethrower like that, and the two continue to battle as Cynthia explains how each Pokémon and Trainer is using their journey's experience to battle. Ash has Pikachu use Quick Attack again, which collides with Quilava's Flame Wheel. In the aftermath, Cynthia calls the battle a draw, as neither Trainer looked to be winning. The friends say goodbye before Dawn boards her flight. Dawn and Ash both wish each other good luck in the Contest and Unova League, respectively. Dawn hopes Iris and Dragonite grow closer and promises to tell them how she does in the Contest. She thanks Cynthia for her help and hopes to see her back in Sinnoh. As Dawn is saying goodbye to Meloetta, Oshawott pops out if its ball and confronts Piplup. The two angrily stare at each other at first, but break down and hug. Meloetta sings goodbye as the plane departs with Dawn and Piplup. Soon afterward, Cameron appears and says that he was supposed to be on that flight. He thinks that the Unova League was to be held in Johto and comments on having all seven badges, but Ash tells him its location had not yet been announced and that he actually needs eight. Cameron thinks Ash is joking, and suggests that the last slot in the case is for the winner's badge at the League. Cilan, a Gym leader himself, says he has never heard of such a thing, much to Cameron's dismay. Cameron decides to challenge the nearest Gym Leader, and the episode ends with Ash asking to go along and watch. Major events * Trip continues his battle with Alder and loses. * and meet , who joins the group. * The Team Rocket trio discovers an entrance to the Abyssal Ruins. * Dawn's Quilava is revealed to have learned . * leaves the group to head to Johto to compete in the Wallace Cup. * Ash, his friends, and Cameron head to Humilau City. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts * Cameron's Riolu Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Trip * Burgundy * Georgia * * Wallace (fantasy) * Cynthia * Alder * Caitlin * Dr. Zager * Jervis * Freddy O'Martian * Manning * Kenton * Shepherd * Horatio * Simeon * Marris * Geraldo * Cassie * Ramone Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Wallace's; fantasy) * (Alder's) * ( ) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Songs from the including the theme and the ballad version of By Your Side are used in this episode. * This episode marks 's last physical appearance in the to date. She would go on to appear in 's flashback in The Dream Continues!. * This episode also marks the final appearances of Georgia and Burgundy. * This episode's English dub title is shown on the original title card and on the Pokémon website as Goodbye, Junior Cup―Hello, Adventure!, but is listed on the title card used in the United Kingdom airing as well as most TV guides as Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!. * This is the 750th episode of the main Pokémon anime, if Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out! are not counted as episodes. Errors * When shows his Badges to , part of the is transparent and 's eye shows through it. BW093 error.png|Freeze Badge color error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |es_eu= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= |}} 093 Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Tschüss Junior Pokal – Hallo Abenteuer! es:EP755 fr:BW093 ja:BW編第93話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第93集